


I promise to come back

by Haughtsauce (Haughtsauce3)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, It is kinda cute, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughtsauce3/pseuds/Haughtsauce
Summary: It is a short wayhaught fic about the both of them thinking about proposing.





	I promise to come back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I would really appreciate any comment on anything. Thanks for reading.

Waking up to the crisp fall air with Waverly in her arms was one of Nicole’s favorites things in the world. She fell more in love with the girl in her arms every day.  


She whispered “I love you,” into her ear. In response, Nicole got a small groan.  


Nicole slowly got up and sigh. She stood up and walked to their bathroom ready to take a warm shower. As Nicole got ready to take her shower Nicole thought about how she would face the problem ahead of her. How to propose to Waverly?  


Nicole loved Waverly with all her heart and wanted to propose properly. Nicole had planned a dinner between her and Wynonna so she could ask the older Earp sister for “permission”. The redhead knew she didn’t have to ask for permission for Wynonna but the Earp sister would be upset if Nicole didn’t talk to her about it before proposing.  


Nicole hopped out of the shower ready to face the day ahead. After getting dressed into her uniform she headed downstairs to start the coffee pot.  


Nicole was thinking about ways to propose. She knew she wanted to do it right and make it a day to remember.  
Nicole heard the coffee pot beep interrupting her thought. She poured two cups of coffee. She grabbed the sugar and creamer, pouring them into both mugs. Nicole picked up both mugs and walked upstairs. Walking into their room Nicole set the cups on the nightstand. She silently walked over to Waverly’s side of the bed to leaned over and kiss the brown haired girl’s cheek.  


“Wake up sweetheart,” Nicole whispered softly into Waverly’s ear.  
“Mmm. You brought coffee, thank you,” Waverly said sleepily. “Of course babe,” Nicole responded.  
Waverly sat up and grab the coffee off the nightstand. Waverly groaned happily after taking a small sip of coffee.  


“How do you always make the best coffee?” Waverly questioned. “You just put the grounds in the machine, babe,” Nicole said laughing at her sleepy girlfriend.  


“I got to head to the station, I'll see you there later,” Nicole stated before kissing her girlfriend. Waverly sigh, “I see you later babe.” “Bye babe,” Nicole responded before kissing Waverly one last time before exiting the room.  


Nicole left the Homestead driving off in her cruiser to the Purgatory Sheriff Station. The drive into town left Nicole to her thoughts and to her plan to propose. Nicole was going to keep it simple her current plan was to take Waverly to the new vegan restaurant and then go to Shorty's to propose in the place they first met. She knew it was kinda unoriginal but it was the best she had for now. After realizing she had already got to the station she parked and got out.  


Nicole was greeted by one of her deputy's as she enter the building. She enter her office and sat in her chair remembering her and Waverly's first kiss. It was unexpected but so wonderful.  


Nicole was shaken from her thought when Lonnie knock on her door. “Sheriff we have a situation,” Lonnie called from outside the door. “What's happening Lonnie?”Nicole responded standing up and walking into the bullpen. “There is a hostage situation at the bank,” Lonnie stated. “ You know the procedure. Organize a team and call for backup.” Nicole said calmly. “Yes ma'am,” Lonnie quickly answer.  


Nicole knew she had a long day ahead of her. Then Waverly appeared at the counter of the bullpen. “Morning, Sheriff Haught,” Waverly said to her girlfriend who was frantically working in the bullpen. “ Hey babe,”Nicole responded quickly,” I got to go but I'll be back.” “What's happening?” Waverly questioned. “Hostage situation,” Nicole answered. “I got to go but I promise to come back,” Nicole said making trying to relax her girlfriend. Waverly was about to respond when Nicole ran out the door towards the danger.  


Waverly knew Nicole would come back to her. Well at least Waverly hoped. Waverly had a big surprise for the redhead. That surprise was in the black box in her pocket.


End file.
